Rhapsody
by eachsmallstep
Summary: A new girl falls into the Country of Hearts due to a mischievous white rabbit. Those who meet her don't sense she is foreign. As she explores the new world, she feels a connection to the place. Soon, a war with the Country of Diamonds boldly interrupts.


Finally I am posting something! I don't own the idea of Heart no Kuni no Alice. Please enjoy the story :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Opaque

My lips touch the rim of the porcelain tea cup lightly, barely letting more than a few drops of the steamy liquid past them. I am dying of thirst, but I have to behave like a proper lady in front of the guests. It is not as if I have much of a choice though. Proper etiquette has been drilled into my head since I was four so it is difficult to break the habit, much to my dismay. Gently, I sit the cup down on a saucer, smiling at the men and woman near me at the long rectangular dining table. My mother and my father are next to me, one parent on each side. They chat loudly with the wealthy guests they invited.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Dove." My mother calls me by my pet name. I have never thought the title suits me, but according to her I am as pale and delicate as one. The bright red hair on my scalp and my olive complexion tell me otherwise.

"Are you surprised we put this party together right under your nose?" My father chuckles.

I nod, thank them both profusely, and raise my teacup again to take a sip. My throat begs for a few gulps. The orchestra to my right begins to play a waltz, sending everyone to their feet to find a partner to dance with. In unison, the men bow and the women curtsy in their gowns before getting into a closed hold position. The ballroom springs to life with cheerful couples swaying back and forth in circular motions. Flowing pastel fabrics rustle across the white marble floor like petals caught in the wind.

Some bachelors my parents had informed me about all invite me to dance at once. Their steps toward me were so exact you would suspect they had practiced beforehand. I try my best to suppress my laughter as they push each other aside, sending out daggers in their stares. Confidently, I can state that I have been to hundreds of parties in my lifetime. For the most part, I am hardly graced with a glance at the gatherings. When did I become so accepted? I inform the gentlemen as politely as possible that I feel dizzy. They all say that they hope I will feel better soon before turning away with disappointment in their eyes. What is it about me that has unexpectedly peaked their interest?

With a sigh of relief, I look around to see if anyone is watching me. I down a few cups of tea in a flash. When the dancing had begun, every guest's attention became consumed either with executing steps precisely or conversing about politics with an acquaintance. I tug at the puffy sleeves of the lilac ball gown my parents had given me to wear, trying to give my arms room to breathe. It is decorated with a few gems along the waist, a beautifully created dress that is a tad too stuffy. I pull a few pins out of my hair to loosen the tight bun on my head. Now I feel comfortable.

I lean back in my chair, subtly pushing my shoes off under the long table cloth. The sounds of the festivities are drowned out as I concentrate on my thoughts. This party is every girls dream birthday, yet I am not enjoying myself. Usually I am at least content during these events. Something is missing, not necessarily at this party though. Something, anything really, needs to change. Life is starting to become a little monotonous in my opinion. Am I behaving selfishly?

Fingering the gold chain around my neck, I discreetly pull it to the side until my pocket watch is in my hand. I had taken it off its thick silver links to attach it my necklace and hide it in my dress's collar. My friend had given it to me two weeks earlier. Ever since I laid eyes on it, I have become fascinated with its ornate, intricate design. The small clock is the only device that will tell how much time has gone by. Only two hours has passed at a party that will last well past midnight.

Once I tuck the pocket watch back into place, I gaze at the sunset from a large glass window. The sky fills with deep purples and bright pinks as daylight fades. Suddenly, a fluffy white rabbit appears on the other side of the glass. For a moment, it scans the ballroom curiously on its hind legs. Then it is swiftly back on all fours. All I can see is its cotton ball tail as it enters the bushes. Oddly enough, it has been years since I have seen a live rabbit.

A book I read recently titled Alice in Wonderland comes to mind. I had been so consumed by the novel I read it in its entirety in one sitting. Wonderland sounds like the perfect world to run away to for a while; a mad world that makes sense if you ponder on it long enough. A place where animals talk and magic is in the air. A world where anything is possible. A hand on my shoulder breaks my chain of thought. My feet are back in my shoes instantly.

"You seem tired," Mrs. Williamson whispers to me. She is my mother's best friend; a highly educated woman that always perseveres. I used to beg her to tell me about her travels abroad with her husband.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. I am just overwhelmed by how wonderful this party is." I hate the way I sound overly rehearsed.

"I have known you since you were a gurgling baby. I think I know when something is wrong." She furrows her brow.

"I am just thinking about things."

"Ah, daydreaming. One day your wandering mind will get you into trouble," She pats my hair gently.

"Oh, how was your trip to India?"

"Exotic wildlife, colorful garbs, friendly people! Absolute paradise!"

For a moment, I envy her. The farthest I have ever traveled is probably three cities away. If you count traveling through the words of books, I have been to the farthest corners of the world.

"You look tired my dear. Why don't you go outside and take in some fresh air. We can discuss the trip when you are feeling well."

I thank her for worrying about my health before heading outside to the garden. Usually, I lay under the apple trees there to ease my mind with a book after my tutoring sessions. It is quite dark on the way, save for the light from a few candles along the cobblestone pathway. Dew drops are already resting on the grass, gleaming from the candlelight.

The flower patches at the foot of the garden come into view. Irises stand tall, silver bells sway with the breeze, and many different shades of roses surround the gate to the garden. As I lean over to pick an iris, I notice the same fluffy rabbit from before scamper past me.

It stops in its tracks, turns to me, and flicks its head toward the garden maze a few times. I chuckle at the thought of the White Rabbit beckoning me to Wonderland. Turning to admire the flowers again, I am surprised to find the rabbit at my feet staring up at me. Its eyes are large, sparkling in an adorable way. Well, there is no harm in tailing it. I struggle to keep up with the swift rabbit in my high heels.

We head deeper and deeper into the garden, the light from my house fading away. After a few minutes, I start to weary. I stop and lean against the tall hedges around me, watching the rabbit disappear into the shadows. I can barely see a meter before me.

For some reason, my feet slide forward. They fall in front of one another, quickly gaining momentum. No matter how hard I try to control them, they march forward.

That is when the ground caves in on me. The world around me slips away. I find myself in darkness. My hair flies in my face and my bulbous dress suffocates me as my body descends. It is difficult to take in a simple breath of air. My greatest fear of falling from a great height is coming true. I am certain I will hit rocky soil shortly.

I attempt to convince myself I am dreaming; that I fell asleep at the dining table. That my mother will shortly shake me awake, scolding me for sleeping in front of all the prestigious people in the city. Maybe I had dozed off before the party and my subconscious thoughts were turning into a nightmare. It was also possible I had tripped on a rock while following the rabbit and was hallucinating. Those are the only ways this situation can be explained rationally.

The darkness suddenly dissipates, being replaced by a dark shade of blue. My body quickly loses speed and I float down to a cobblestone floor. In the distance, a large Ferris wheel flashes its red and blue lights. A large castle with arches in the shape of hearts is bustles with carriages. In the center of a forest, A Victorian mansion is covered in a veil of mist.

A clock tower chimes as my feet touch the ground. The tower looms before me, its bright face glaring at the quiet town. It is already 11:00. This underground world is ineffable. A world that resembles mine yet has a different atmosphere about it. As silly as it sounds, it is as if magic hangs in the air.

A strong gust of wind pushes against me, dragging my heavily ruffled dress with it. I make an effort to resist the force, but give in to fatigue. So, I march with the current, hoping I to find some sort of shelter along the way. My feet ache in my high heels. Whose idea was it to make elevated shoes an essential for balls?

A dark forest presently appears in the distance. All I can say is that I am not much of a nature enthusiast. Then the wind practically increases tenfold. I try to grab onto a tree, but my hands are cruelly plucked off by the current. I find myself being pulled into the forest. Traces of moonlight creep through the tree leaves, providing me little light. Suddenly, I trip over a branch, landing face first into a pile of dry leaves. I stiffen at the sound of a branch snapping.

"Are you hurt?"

The voice is presumably male. What is a man doing in the forest around midnight? Not that I truly need an answer. Is it a better idea to wait to see what he will do or run away? Deciding on the latter, I spring up in a flurry of leaves. I push the man aside as I charge into the forest.

I hope I am handling this situation suitably. As long as the man does not come after me, I should be safe. I do not know how much more vigorous physical activity my legs can handle. It will not be surprising if they can endure little. After a few minutes, I lean on a tree trunk, wheezing heavily.

"So we meet again."

The voice has found me. I turn to find a man wearing a thin gold mask. Wrapped around him is a brown cloak covered in suspicious stains that appear red in the moonlight. He steps closer. All I can think to do is step back. The rough bark of a tree scratches at my shoulders after a few steps. There is nowhere to escape. The masked man lifts a leather clad hand to my face. I shut my eyes tight. I anticipate a powerful strike.

As I wait for the blow, I feel a few strands of my hair move. Opening one eye, I realize moonlight has flooded the area. Opening the other, I see a man with light brown hair taking an orange leaf from my hair, a calm expression on his face. My body relaxes a bit, that is, until I notice that the spots on his attire are indeed bright red.

"Do not come closer!" My body trembles.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. You seemed lost and I thought I could be of some assistance."

His tone sounds sincere, but his appearance as a whole is not convincing me that he is civil. There is nowhere to escape to though. Usually I examine a person's face to help me understand their character. Only his mouth is visible, a small smile upon his lips.

"Oh, are you afraid because of my clothing?"

He pulls off his mask, revealing a pair of chocolate hued eyes. Then he dusts off his cloak, turning the crimson into dust. Blinking a few times, I try to comprehend what has just take place.

"I apologize. I did not mean to be rude, but your appearance was quite unsettling." I finally say, tucking several stray hairs back into my bun.

"I understand. Anyway, I assume you were heading to the tea party?"

"Tea party?"

"The one at Queen Vivaldi's castle. Where else could you be headed to in that gown?"

"Uh…well …You are right," My tone took on a higher pitch, "I was on my way to the castle when I took a wrong turn. Remembering directions is not my forte." I force out a laugh.

"I am on my way there now if you want to come along." He slides a hand through his chestnut colored hair.

"I cannot express how thankful I am, sir."

"No need to be so formal."

As time passes, I cannot help but wonder if this is all a dream. Maybe my overactive imagination is running rampant tonight. Nonetheless, I am currently helpless. It would be in my best interest to go wherever the wind takes me, literally in this instance.

While we walk along, I observe the nature surrounding us. A large violet mushroom rests alone on the trunk of a white tree. A furry squirrel watches us for a moment with its tiny black eyes before scampering into the brush. The trees soar up toward the night sky, reaching for the moon. Fireflies fly around me, swaying back and forth.

My interest in nature fades after about half an hour. My fatigue is making it difficult for me to keep my eyes open. A violet fungus on an entirely white tree appears. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the same one as before.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" I stare at the man nervously.

"Ah, did I mention I have a horrible sense of direction?"

"I am afraid you forgot to state that…"

I am stuck in a forest with a directionally challenged man whose reason for being here is questionable. This would be the perfect time to wake up.

Note to self: Rabbits are never to be trusted!

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading!

~Violet


End file.
